ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Undying Promise/Strategy
Category:Strategies Working Job Combinations One healer (WHM or RDM); one MNK/NIN (main tank); one other DD (anything that excels with non-piercing damage) One healer (WHM or RDM); one PLD/WAR (main tank); one MNK/(WAR or NIN) - Use SC between PLD and MNK. RDM can MB depending on MP; slow kills but successful Three BST/WHM PLD/WHM/DD This is an excellent BCNM as long as you know what your doing which a lot of threads only somewhat tells you what to do. The set up I used was PLD/WAR (myself) a PUP/WAR and a WHM/BLM. We lost twice before we figured out how this should be done. Setup: Before you enter it is a good idea on getting the following depending on job: Paladin- * Yagudo Drink x3 * Hi-Potions x3 Healer- * Yagudo Drink x3 (not needed with a RDM) (editors note, RDM doesnt get refresh until 41 so you still need Yagudo Drinks) DD- * Hi-Potions x1~2 You should try to use no more than 1 of each per run and if you dont need them you can sell them back later. Strategy: Go in, have WHM (if you can get a RDM/WHM its preferred) when you enter have the WHM protectra and shellra 2, if you have RDM have them cast protect 2 and shell 2 on tank, wait for healer to fully rest then go in. It isn’t too hard to keep hate in this BCNM so the PLD shouldn't waste the crucial MP of flashing. PLD runs in and provokes, then the DDs engage. The 1st part is a pushover, it hits a PLD with decent gear for around 20-30. The PLD should Cure 2 himself sparingly and the healer casts cure 3 as required, don't let the healer waste crucial MP cure 2ing the tank, s/he should cure 3 as required, then rest the MP back. PLD and DD should WS when they have TP. When the 1st mob is dead another mob will appear, don't think just because each form as 10% less HP then the last means anything, the mobs seem to hit harder and the tanks should prepare for near full de-buffs from absorb spells for the 1st 2 mobs. The 3rd form will cast tier 1 nukes when it can and will still hit decently hard. When the 3rd form dies make sure the WHM or RDM has about 300 MP, when the next form spawns have the healer silence. The paladin should probably use his/her Yagudo drink about now if they are running a bit low on MP. The 4th form casts tier 2 spells and they can hurt a PLD a lot so the healer should try to keep it silenced as much as possible while still curing tank. now, the final form is typically one of the most annoying as it likes to blood saber, have the PLD run to the center of arena and then when then next mob spawns provoke it to you, before the healer does anything they should either use a Yagudo Drink or if you have a RDM have them convert and heal themselves enough so if they have stay hate they won’t die. Now silence this mob quickly and when the PLD feels they need to use sentinel and pop a hi-pot+3 then if you want a few extra intimidations use holy circle. Then once you kill this mob quickly run to the chest and open it. (This isn’t your typical 30 min run as we thought which is why we lost the 2nd run) Strategy Pros: A good reliable setup allowing the choice of DD to be somewhat open. Strategy Cons: Making this Strategy Better: For DD- as it isn't talked about much above. Best choices in order are PUP then MNK, then SAM *PUP:Blunt DMG, still has access to backhand blow plus the puppet adds alot of dmg and if you can keep flashbulb going then it will severely reduce dmg intake on the tank *MNK:Blunt DMG high STR and an A+ in Hand To Hand making DoT DMG higher *SAM:can meditate giving access to more weapon skills in the BCNM. WS whenever you have the TP and possibly bring potions in case cover is down and/or you have dmg from AOE. For tank- WS whenever able, use shining blade or if you want to and have access MP do Red Lotus Blade-> Combo for Fusion then MB banish 2 for a possible 200 extra DMG. if the DD takes hate use cover on them and hope you can take hate back in that 15 seconds. Try to make sure that you have provoke up before you kill mob and the next one pops. 2x MNK + Healer Setup: MNK, MNK, RDM or WHM (relying on Blunt damage Vs skeletons. Strategy: Required Items: MNKs need HP drinks (au Laits) and Hi-Pots, RDM needs MP drinks (Yag Drinks) and probably Ethers. Since Ghul-I-Beaban is a Skeleton type mob, MNKs will be very efficient Damage Dealers, with capped H2H skill, they will be doing at least 40-50 damage per fist. The MNKs should be wearing (obviously) ATK or STR gear with some decent defense, the first 3 forms are DRK job, so he will be hitting quite hard. The mage will have plenty to do, keeping Ghul Silenced, Slowed, and probably Dia II as well as any other type of enfeebling magic. Also, healing will be a must, seeing as all forms have very damaging attacks, either physical as the DRK forms or magical as the BLM forms. This is a pretty risky set up, seeing as MNKs don't have much natural defense, so the mage will need to make sure that they have Protect and Shell up at all times. If planning on a series of these BCNMs, the MNKs should save their two-hours until the very end. Most of all, have fun and good luck in breaking the skeleton 5 times. Alternate Strategy: It is also possible to win with 2 MNK/DNC and no third person. Required items are the same as above, plus eye drops. The fight is relatively straightforward. Save all TP for Curing Waltz, as Drain Samba will not work. Potions may be necessary towards the end, when cures are less likely to keep up with damage. Hundred Fists may be needed, unless you have a lot of potions. One Monk should use Hundred Fists on the 4th form, and the other Monk on the 5th form. 3x Beastmasters Three Beastmasters using Jug Pets Strategy: Three beastmasters using funguars as pets win this BC very easily. Surprisingly, even as /WHM getting Silence and Paralyze to stick isn't uncommon. I suggest using gear that is MP/MND heavy because you won't be fighting alongside the jug pets. Take some Pet Food Zeta (please see below) along with you as well. Strategy Pros: Strategy Cons: from 2010 september update, Pet food Zeta (level 72) is no longer available, Pet Food Gamma (level 36)max